


In the Line of Duty

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I love ALL the cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Line of Duty

"Okay, got everything." Steve disconnects the flash drive from the computer. 

"Good." Danny leans out the doorway, checking the hall in either direction. Still clear. He waits impatiently as Steve shuts the computer down. "Come on, come on."

Steve rises from the chair, arranging it back to where he found it, and pockets the flash drive. 

"Seriously, today, Steven." 

If they get discovered, all their work will be for nothing. The drugs have to make it to the buyers, and the delivery information they just copied will be critical in tracking the shipments. It's a big operation, and Danny wants desperately to take the entire organization down. 

Steve slips off his gloves and stuffs them into his pocket as he heads toward the door. Once they are out into the hallway, Danny quietly closes the door behind them and breaths a sigh of relief as the electronic lock clicks shut. They're still in a restricted part of the hotel--management only--but at least the hallway isn't as damning as being found inside the office suite. 

"This way," Steve says, striding down the corridor. 

Danny follows, anxious to get out of there. It's late in the evening, and the offices are dark but there's a chance someone might be around, working late. If someone spots them and they have to identify themselves as Five-O, all will be for naught. 

When they reach the end of the hallway, they both stop, listening intently. 

"We're good," Steve says, then freezes at the sound of a door opening in the adjacent hall.

"No, we're not good," Danny whispers, flattening himself against the wall. "God damn it."

The sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor echoes through the corridor. Someone is walking toward them. The long narrow hallway behind them dead ends in a locked conference room, and there's no place to hide, no recessed doorways, no where to take cover. All the office doors are locked and bypassing the key codes will take too long. In less than a minute, they will be discovered, Danny is sure of it. 

He catches Steve eyeing the air vent, high up on the wall and there's a speculative look on his face that Danny doesn't like, not one bit. 

"No," Danny whispers. "No way am I--"

Steve reaches up, checking out the vent cover. The footsteps are getting closer as the person moves briskly toward them. Danny hates undercover work, he doesn't know who's stupid idea this was--oh wait, it was his--and now it's going all wrong and why the hell didn't Steve shoot down his dumb idea in the first place? 

_click click click_

They're going to get made, they're going to have to show their badges, since there's no other possible reason for them to be in this hallway. Unless--

"I have an idea," Danny says, tugging Steve away from the air vent.

He pushes Steve up against the wall and kisses him. Danny has to rise up on his toes to do it--Steve is too damn tall--and ends up pressing his body against Steve's long, lean body, which isn't exactly a terrible thing. A startled gasp and Steve goes very still, for just a second. Then to his credit, wraps his arms around Danny and pulls him in. Perfect. Danny is thankful for Steve's quick reflexes. And for Steve's mouth. Which is pretty damn nice, his lips firm yet soft, moving over Danny's just as if it was a genuine kiss. A very intent, genuine kiss, with a possessive hand curling around the back of Danny's neck, holding him steady. For the sake of realism, Danny sneaks a hand under the hem of Steve's t-shirt and onto his stomach, palming sleek, warm skin and oh hey, that's Steve's hand on his ass, doing some very realistic fondling. 

"Uh, excuse me?" says a woman's voice. 

Danny pulls away in startled confusion. "Uh--" 

Hotel. Undercover. 

Right.

Danny pulls himself together and grins up at Steve. "You animal, you." He slurs his words, swaying to one side. 

"You love it," Steve insists. 

"No, no, I do not." Danny shakes his head and turns to face the woman. "He's an animal." 

Steve slips an arm around Danny's waist, pulling him close and nuzzling the side of his neck. When Danny giggles, he's not faking it--he's a bit ticklish there. 

"I'm sorry, but you're not supposed to be here." The woman frowns. She's wearing a blue polo shirt and her hotel nametag reads "Beth." She's young, and a bit uncertain. Instinct tells Danny she's not involved in coordinating the drug buys.

"Did you hear that?" Relieved, Danny turns his head and kisses Steve's chin. "We're not supposed to be here, you big goofball."

"Really?" Steve tightens his arms around Danny and presses his nose against Danny's hair. "Then why are we here, huh?"

"Listen," Danny says to Beth, as earnest as can be. "We had a couple--some--a few drinks, at your lovely bar--"

"The pineapple ones. With the little umbrellas," Steve adds.

Danny nods. "And were just trying to find our room. But we got," he waves his hands, "distracted. You know." 

Beth looks puzzled. "This area is locked. And there aren't any rooms here. Just offices."

"Oh," Danny widens his eyes, putting on his best confused face. Which isn't hard, because right now Steve is sliding a hand down into the front pocket of his pants. He grabs hold of Steve's wrist, trying to stop him from making things a little too interesting. "Then how did we--?"

Honestly, he's finding hard to think, especially with Steve kissing the back of his neck. 

"What did you do?" Danny asks, turning to face Steve. "You broke the lock, didn't you? Like I said, you are an animal."

Steve smiles a wide, dopey smile.

"Don't look so proud of yourself," Danny admonishes. 

Steve ducks his head and kisses Danny. Danny gets a little lost in it. Steve is apparently very good at this kissing thing, and that's something Danny didn't really need to know, except that now he does so he shamelessly takes advantage of the moment, pressing up against Steve and Steve smells really good, kind of sweaty and earthy and he tastes a bit like sex and--

"Okay, okay, gentlemen, please--" 

Danny steps back, away from Steve and he staggers for real this time and it's entirely possible that kissing Steve makes him dizzy.

"Sorry." Steve shrugs, sheepish. "We're on our honeymoon."

Danny hides his choked laughter by pretending to cough. He's not sure he's successful. 

"Oh." Beth's expression softens. "How nice! Congratulations."

"Thank you." Steve slings an arm around Danny's shoulders and pulls him close, noisily kissing the side of Danny's head. "We're very happy."

"Yes, yes, thank you," Danny says. He leans against Steve and smiles. "If you could be so kind as to point us in the right direction, we'd be more than happy to take this to our room."

"Of course. Come on. The lobby is right down this way." Beth points in the direction from which she came. "What room are you looking for?" 

"Four ten," Danny says randomly, hoping it's an actual room number. 

Beth nods. "It's off of the first bank of elevators, just past the check-in."

"Ah," Danny says, slapping Steve lightly on the arm. "I told you we were going the wrong way. You have a terrible sense of direction, you know that?"

Steve looks genuinely sulky.

Beth laughs. "My husband is the same way." She heads down the hallway, motioning for them to follow.

"Come on, honey," Steve says, taking Danny's hand and tugging him down the hallway after Beth. "Let's not get lost this time."

Danny scowls at Steve, but has no choice but to walk with him, holding hands, which is ridiculous but Steve is not letting go. They follow Beth through the maze of hallways, and at last they reach the entrance to the lobby. She opens the door and checks the lock on it. 

"Did he break it?" Danny asks. 

"I don't think so." Beth shrugs. "I'll have someone look at it in the morning."

They step into the lobby, and Steve still won't relinquish his hold on Danny's hand. "Come on," Steve says, "I see the elevators." 

"Thank you," Danny says to Beth as Steve drags him off. " _Animal_ ", he mouths silently, and Beth laughs. 

He kind of likes her. 

By the time they reach the elevators, Beth has disappeared back into the office suite. They continue down the hallway, past two banks of elevators, and out the side door which leads directly into the parking area. Only then does Steve let go of Danny's hand. 

They cross the parking lot in silence, and Danny's heart is beating fast, all out of proportion for the small amount of danger they had been in. When they get inside the car, Steve is all business, retrieving the tablet computer from the glove compartment and plugging in the flashdrive. "I'll upload this right now. Text Chin and let him know it's coming."

Danny nods, retrieving his phone from his pocket. He glances out the window, checking out the parking lot, feeling more than a bit off-balance. He's not sure what just happened but he really wants to kiss Steve some more but that's kind of ridiculous and right now he needs to settle down and focus on work.

"So," Steve says, staring down at the tablet as it uploads. "That was close. You were good in there. Quick thinking." 

"Thank you." There's an odd note to Steve's voice, one that Danny can't quite parse. "I like to pride myself on thinking out of the box."

"It was definitely out of the box." Steve nods. "Way, way out." 

Danny finishes his message to Chin and hits 'send'. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Steve keep staring at the tablet. "It doesn't mean anything. I was just saying that, uh, it worked. So...it's good."

Danny turns to Steve, vaguely annoyed. "So, what, Is this going to be an awkward thing between us now?"

Steve jerks his head up. "No. No, Danny, it's not."

"Because okay, we kissed, and granted it's a little weird that we did, but it's done with now."

"Weird? You think it's weird?" Steve twists around to face Danny.

"I said 'a little weird'," Danny insists. "Only because we don't--we don't normally kiss each other, all right? That's all I'm saying. God, must you be so difficult? Why do you keep bringing this up? We did what we had to do for the case. End of story. Can we please stop talking about it now?" He throws his hands in the air, then slumps back down in his seat and stares out the windshield, utterly defeated.

"So which is it, awkward or weird?" Steve crosses his arms over his chest, and he's grinning now, like he's enjoying himself. "Or both?" 

Danny blinks in disbelief. "What is with you?"

"You're getting awfully testy over this," Steve tells him. 

"Testy? You think _this_ is testy?" Danny laughs, because oh, if Steve wants to see 'testy', Danny will show him testy.

"What to know what I think?" 

"No," Danny snaps, "but I'm sure you'll tell me." 

"I think you liked kissing me." Steve nods, far too sure of himself. "And that bugs the hell out of you."

"No, no, no," Danny insists, his face growing warm. " _You_ bug the hell out of me. There's a difference."

"Uh uh. Not buying it." Steve says. 

Dear god, he's insufferable.

"Could you please just stop?" 

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Steve tries to look innocent, and fails miserably. Danny does _not_ find it cute. Not one bit. 

"And for the record?" Danny points a finger at Steve. "I did not like kissing you." 

Steve smiles, as if Danny has just proved his point. 

"For god's sake, why are you smiling?" Danny asks. 

"Because you are doing that thing. The thing you do with your face when you're lying." 

Danny's face grows even warmer and right now he hates Steve, just a little bit. He turns in his seat to face Steve, and in a low, do-not-fuck-with-me tone of voice says, "You listen to me, Steven--"

But he can't finish his sentence, because Steve is kissing him. Which is kind of rude. Danny was trying to say something, something very important, although he can't quite remember what it was because of Steve's soft, teasing kisses, rife with nuzzling and nose-bumping, it's all very distracting so Danny simply kisses him back, leaning across the center console of the car, trying to get closer. He reaches for Steve, needing to get his hands under Steve's shirt again, needing touch hard muscle and soft skin. He wants to lick Steve's tattoos, wants to taste his neck, wants get him naked and, and--

Danny rests his forehead against Steve's. "Okay, maybe I do like it. Just a little." 

"Yeah? Just a little, huh?" Steve laughs, warm and rich and genuine. 

"And I think the point I might have missed," Danny says, feeling a touch sheepish, "is that you like it too." 

Steve nods, slowly. "You figure that out all on your own?" 

"Uh huh." Danny kisses Steve again. "I am a detective, you know."

That elicits another hearty, laugh from Steve and Danny is unaccountably pleased. He likes Steve's laughter, likes to see that delighted smile on his face. God, he's turning to a sap, already. He places the blame squarely on Steve.

"Okay." Danny slides back into his seat and takes a deep breath. "Let's see if we can catch some drug dealers, okay? Because if we keep kissing right now, I'm going to be totally useless."

"Yeah." Steve is still smiling as he starts the car. 

"And just for the record, " Danny points out, "you still bug the hell out of me." 

Steve smile grows even broader as he pulls out of the parking spot and onto the road and Danny pretends to be annoyed, but he's pretty sure Steve can see his big stupid grin. And when this case is over, he's going to put a big stupid grin on Steve's face, all night long.


End file.
